


A Little Patience

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed comes home with too much energy, and in the mood, after a day on set. William obliges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Patience

 William looked in the direction of the staircase when he heard the front door open and shut, and put his book down on his lap as Jed came bounding into the bedroom. He immediately recognized the signs and stated, “Shannara people didn’t work you hard enough on set today.”

 Jed kicked off his shoes and shook his head.

 “And you want me to do something about that?”

 “If you’re in the mood, I suppose,” Jed replied, falling backwards on the bed at William’s feet.

 William held his book up to cover the amused grin. “Well, I’m quite engrossed in this right now.”

 Jed let out a huff and crossed his arms.

 Truth be told, William was in the mood for what Jed was asking for. But he liked to make Jed wait sometimes. He finished the last couple pages of the chapter, but still acted like he was reading, to see what Jed would do.

 It started with Jed turning over onto his side and tapping William’s foot. William ignored it, and did genuinely start reading the next chapter. After a moment, Jed started moving his hand up and down William’s shin.

 William was able to ignore it until Jed’s hand went up past his knee. Though his reaction was only to lower the book and give Jed a little look before going back to it. Jed didn’t stop there, and positioned himself so that he was lying on William’s shins, with his own legs hanging off the bed. He then slithered up until his head was resting on the other man’s stomach.

 “You tickle me, you’re getting kicked off,” William warned.

 Jed didn’t risk tickling, and went for something more direct. He brought his hands up from his sides and trailed along the outside of William’s thighs.

 William had to suppress the squirm when Jed’s hands dipped into the inside of his thighs. He whacked the top of the other man’s head with the book when Jed nuzzled his nose into his stomach. Jed’s response was to look up at him with a mischievous grin.

 “You’re not going to let me read in peace, are you?”

 Jed shrugged. “Go on, keep reading. I’ll still be right here when you remember about me.”

 William let out a long breath through his nose and tightened his legs as Jed’s hands once again went up his thighs, those fingers getting dangerously close to his crotch.

 “Oh, getting tense there? How about I help you out…” Jed drawled, moving one hand up under William’s shirt and trailing his fingertips up his side.

 William still managed not to respond, though his grip on the book did tighten. Then Jed nuzzled his nose just above the waistband of William’s jeans, and his hand finally came up to the bulge.

 “Damn it,” William sighed, finally putting the book down. Jed really was too good at getting attention when he wanted it. He raised his arms and put them behind his head, leaning back against the headboard and looking down to his boyfriend. “Alright, do whatever it is you want to do.”

 Jed grinned and crawled up to kiss William. Teasingly nipping his bottom lip and caressing his neck. Jed backed off for a couple seconds to take off his shirt and toss it aside. He shifted to straddle William’s hips and when he went in for another kiss, started grinding down.

 “Quite insistent, aren’t you,” William grunted.

 “Oh yes.”

 William wasn’t going to let Jed keep the upper hand like this, and suddenly sprang forward, catching Jed off-guard and pinning him down to the sheets by the wrists and sitting on his stomach.

 Jed kicked out, and William pressed down harder. “Tell me what you want,” the older man growled into his ear.

 “You…” Jed moaned as the other playfully bit his earlobe and pulled.

 “Nothing more specific?” William grazed his teeth down Jed’s collarbone.

 Jed shook his head as his boyfriend’s fingers lightly scratched down his chest.

 “In that case, I want you to sit still.”

 Jed groaned, trying to force his eager hips to stop thrusting up against William’s weight. William chuckled, knowing asking Jed to sit still when out and about was bad enough. Asking him to do it now was even worse for him. He watched as Jed bit his lip and fisted his hands in the sheets.

 William didn’t move until Jed was still enough for his liking, and scooted back to sit on Jed’s legs. He placed his hands on Jed’s chest and slowly moved them down, stopping at the waistband of his pants, fingers dipping in past them.

 “Damn it, do something…” Jed moaned.

 William took his hands away. “Oh, I’m not doing enough, am I?”

 Jed fought to stay still as he protested, “No, I mean you are, but-“ He couldn’t stop his back from slightly arching up from the bed.

 William gripped the other man’s hips hard to hold him down. “I can still stop this right here, you know.”

 Jed’s eyes left William’s face to flicker down to his crotch. “Doesn’t look that way from here.”

 William raised his brow. “I don’t think I’m as worked up as you are.”

 “Yet,” Jed added, moving his legs in a way to make his thighs stimulate William.

 William rose up slightly. “I suppose you’ve been still long enough.” His fingers undid the fly of Jed’s jeans, and he yanked them down over his hips, leaving Jed’s stiffening cock straining against the underwear. William palmed over it, pressing and squeezing. Jed let out a stuttered little breath and ground up against his boyfriend’s hand.

 William sat back down and leaned over to kiss Jed’s chest and stomach, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nipples. At the whimper, he asked, “Getting what you want now?” He moved up to graze his beard up the side of Jed’s neck.

 “Yes! Don’t stop…” Jed’s legs kicked out behind the other man. His toes curled when William finally pulled down the underwear enough to free his hard cock. Though he groaned as the other stopped giving it attention.

 “Patience,” William laughed. He placed one hand firmly on Jed’s abdomen, then bent over enough to blow on the erection. He relished in the way it cause Jed to squirm under him. He tilted his head, and grazed the side of his jaw up the length, his beard causing Jed’s entire body to stiffen at the sensation.

 “Will… William…”

 William moved off of Jed’s legs to settle at his side. He caught Jed’s lips in a kiss, while his hand continued to give the cock attention. His thumb came up to its head to wipe away the leaking pre-cum. Jed’s hand went around William’s, trying to get William to start properly stroking. William swatted Jed’s hand away and growled, “I said to be patient.”

 “Think I prefer it when you’re just as heated as me. None of this patience stuff.”

 William took his hand away, to which Jed babbled an apology and encouraged him to keep going. William ran his hand down Jed’s torso before obliging and continuing to attend to his cock, stroking slowly up and down the length.

 William was perfectly content with simply watching Jed as he pumped and stroked and squeezed, occasionally kissing him and nipping at his neck and ear. The hand he was using to hold himself up went to Jed’s sweat-dampened hair.

 To get in a better position, William swung one leg over Jed’s and situated his body to half-hovering over him. He was doing his best to ignore his erection straining in his jeans, which Jed would be taking care of later. Jed turned his head to moan into William’s neck. His hand came up from the sheets to tightly grasp the front of William’s shirt. His breathing became heavier, and his body started shaking.

 Jed closed his eyes and threw his head back, completely exposing his throat. William took the opportunity to graze his beard up the sensitive skin. Jed’s back arched, and he let out a cry as his entire body tensed, his seed shooting in an arc to land on his heaving stomach.

 William kept stroking, slower now, to ease the other man through. Jed nuzzled his nose against William’s cheek, then turned the movement into a kiss. He brought his other hand up to card his fingers through William’s hair. William let go of his boyfriend’s softening length, wiped the cum off his fingers using the waist of Jed’s pants, and brought it up to caress his neck. He suddenly sucked in a breath when his own erection reminded him that it needed to be taken care of. Jed grinned, “Your turn?”

 William nodded and went to sit back against the headboard. Jed wiggled out of his pants and underwear and remarked, “This is hardly right, you still being fully-clothed.” He didn’t wait for a response to take hold of William’s shirt and pull it up over his head, to join his pile of clothes.

 Jed looked down and grinned. “I could make you wait… but that would be punishing myself, too.” His fingers swiftly undid the fly of William’s jeans, and he tugged them and the underwear together halfway down the other man’s thighs. William let out a breath as his cock finally got the relief it needed from being constrained.

 William gasped as Jed descended and licked a stripe up his length. Jed gripped it and stroked a few times before bringing his mouth down again, taking the head in and swirling his tongue around it. William’s hand went to Jed’s hair. Jed’s other hand floundered up William’s torso until it settled on his side.

 Jed slowly kissed down the other man’s shaft, his eyes staring up to make contact with William’s. At the approving nod, Jed buried his face in his crotch, enthusiastically kissing and sucking along the sides of the cock.

 William closed his eyes and titled his head back, gasps and low moans coming from his mouth. When Jed took him in his mouth properly, going halfway down his length, William held in a breath for a few seconds. A couple of bobs from Jed had him fully in the warm mouth. His grip on the other’s hair tightened. Jed came up to breathe, and kissed a line across William’s waist before taking him in again.

 Jed was taking his time, but not going too slow as to drive William crazy. And really, William didn’t want Jed to rush this, either. He restrained from pushing down on Jed’s head, keeping his hand there more as a guide, letting Jed’s enthusiastic and talented mouth and hand do what he wanted.

Eventually, William’s hand tightened harder in Jed’s hair, and his body stiffened. Jed came up, moving up William’s body to kiss him, letting his hand finish the job on its own. William moaned into Jed’s mouth, then broke off the kiss to rest his forehead against Jed’s temple, riding the sensation through as he came.

 After a long moment of sitting there like that, coming down from the highs, Jed bent over William and reached down to the floor to grab a shirt. William pulled him into a kiss when he straightened. When they broke off, Jed wiped away the mess on both of their abdomens.

 William made to push his jeans completely off, and Jed immediately moved to grab the ends of them and pull them off. The underwear followed it to the floor quickly after.

 William scooted down to lay back on the pillow, and Jed crawled up his body, kissing up the stomach and chest, until he laid down on top of him.

 “You’re a bastard, teasing me like that,” Jed said.

 “I’ll keep that comment in mind,” William replied, breathing into the short grey curls.  

 Jed brought his hand on William’s shoulder, absentmindedly tracing patterns in the skin. William did the same with Jed’s back. They quickly fell into a quiet barely-awake rest, the only sound being their soft breathing.


End file.
